Hydraulic fracturing is a method of using pump rate and hydraulic pressure to fracture or crack a subterranean formation in a process for improving the recovery of hydrocarbons from the formation. Once the crack or cracks are made, high permeability proppant relative to the formation permeability, is pumped into the fracture to prop open the crack. When the applied pump rates and pressures are reduced or removed from the formation, the crack or fracture cannot close or heal completely because the high permeability proppant keeps the crack open. The propped crack or fracture provides a high permeability path connecting the producing wellbore to a larger formation area to enhance the production of hydrocarbons. The development of suitable fracturing fluids is a complex art because the fluids must simultaneously meet a number of conditions. For example, they must be stable at high temperatures and/or high pump rates and shear rates that can cause the fluids to degrade and prematurely settle out the proppant before the fracturing operation is complete. Various fluids have been developed, but most commercially used fracturing fluids are aqueous based liquids that have either been gelled or foamed. When the fluids are gelled, typically a polymeric gelling agent, such as a solvatable polysaccharide, e.g. guar and derivatized guar polysaccharides, is used. The thickened or gelled fluid helps keep the proppants within the fluid. Gelling can be accomplished or improved by the use of crosslinking agents or cross-linkers that promote crosslinking of the polymers together, thereby increasing the viscosity of the fluid. One of the more common crosslinked polymeric fluids is borate crosslinked guar.
The recovery of fracturing fluids may be accomplished by reducing the viscosity of the fluid to a low value so that it may flow naturally from the formation under the influence of formation fluids. Crosslinked gels generally require viscosity breakers to be injected to reduce the viscosity or “break” the gel. Enzymes, oxidizers, and acids are known polymer viscosity breakers.
While polymers have been used in the past as gelling agents in fracturing fluids to carry or suspend solid particles as noted, such polymers require separate breaker compositions to be injected to reduce the viscosity. Further, such polymers tend to leave a coating on the proppant and a filter cake of dehydrated polymer on the fracture face even after the gelled fluid is broken. The coating and/or the filter cake may interfere with the functioning of the proppant. Studies have also shown that “fish-eyes” and/or “micro-gels” present in some polymer gelled carrier fluids will plug pore throats, leading to impaired leakoff and causing formation damage.
Aqueous drilling and treating fluids may be gelled or have their viscosity increased by the use of non-polymeric viscoelastic surfactants (VES). These VES materials are advantageous over the use of polymer gelling agents in that they do not leave a filter cake on the formation face, do not coat the proppant or create micro-gels or “fish-eyes”, and have reduced potential for damaging the formation relative to polymers.
Some progress has been made toward developing internal breaker systems for the non-polymeric VES-based gelled fluids, that is, breaker systems that use products that are incorporated and solubilized within the VES-gelled fluid that are activated by downhole conditions that will allow a controlled rate of gel viscosity reduction over a rather short period of time of 1 to 24 hours or so similar to gel break times common for conventional crosslinked polymeric fluid systems (U.S. Pat. No. 7,696,134). The liquid breaker system for VES-gelled fluids, like fish oil, usually has short shelf time and is limited to use at harsh environments like deserts in middle east region.
It would be desirable if a viscosity breaking system could be devised that has a long shelf life and can be used at harsh environments to break the viscosity of fracturing and other well completion fluids gelled with and composed of viscoelastic surfactants.